City of Broken Fangs
by dark lord rune slicer
Summary: What happens when a boy hell bent on revenge falls in love with a beautiful vampire


**There was once a young man born into a wealthy and royal family, a family of hunters... vampire hunters who will soon embark on a journey filled with danger, excitement, loss, and love. A boy with a knowledge of the super natural world. Now let us join our young hero.**

_Ugh this is such a stupid class, I already know this subject. _Brendan thought as a knock at the classroom door interrupted his thoughts. "Brendan, Mott." A tall man in a black suit called out.

"Yes, what is it?" Brendan said as he picked up his things.

"I must insist that you follow me." The tall suited man said in a calm manner.

"What's the meaning of this you can't just take a student out of my classroom in the middle of a test!" Mr. Bates said angered. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to calm down and continue as you were. This is a matter that, though he is your student, has nothing to do with you." The man said assertively. Brendan walked with him and asked.

"What is this about Morris?"

"Your parents have sent me to get you. It was their last request." Morris said with a blank look.

"What do you mean last request? Has something happened to them?" Brendan asked worried.

"It would be better for you to see for yourself master Brendan." Morris said with remorse.

When they reached the mansion, Brendan ran to his parents room. "No..." He said as he started crying "Why did this happen?" Brendan asked between sobs. As he looked in the room covered in blood with two bodies on the ground. "Mom. Dad. I vow on my honor and on your death I will find the person who did this and avenge your deaths." Brendan said as he howled in mourning. Then he put on a pair of rubber gloves and he took his father's wallet, watch and rings and his mother's purse and rings and sealed them in a plastic Ziploc bag he labeled evidence.

As he did he noticed two little holes on both his mom's and dad's neck exactly on the skin covering the jugular. _Ice picks _he thought. He took a closer look he realized that these puncture wounds were perfect and the same size as a human's top canines. It was then that he realized he was dealing with vampires. He went to his room and packed his things.

"Plans to leave master Brendan?" Morris asked confused.

"Yes Morris this house is now filled with too many memories of mother, father, you, and I. It's time to move out and find a new home." Brendan said as he closed his suitcase, grabbed his makeshift slayer kit, and left the house. _I am going to find whoever did this and make them pay. _

Chapter 2

Walking in the night

Gasping for breath Brendan sat up in terror remembering the day that started his journey five years ago to find his parent's and Morris's killer now at twenty years old he has tortured, interrogated, and killed fourteen vampires with no success. "One day I will find and kill that one who killed my family." Brendan said as he got ready for another night out with the blood drinkers.

As he slipped out he noticed the only girl he could love, Alisha. At five foot flat and a body to die for, her only flaw that even Brendan didn't know was that she's a vampire. Brendan closed in on her. "H-hi." he stuttered out as she turned around.

"Hi my name is Alisha." She said with a beautiful voice.

"I know you're the owner of Stale Nights; night club I go there every night." Brendan said smiling.

"I'm going there now I have to get everything setup for tonight." she said flirting with him.

"Would you like some help setting up?" He asked trying to sound friendly.

"I'd love some help." Alisha said with the thought of her next meal in front of her. "Come on I know a short cut to the club." She said as she lead him down a dark ally. Brendan followed her when he saw her turn around and jump at him. He knocked her off.

"You're a vampire!" He said hurt by the truth as he drew his knife. "I'm sorry but you have to die." He attacked and missed.

"Yes I'm a vampire. But killing me won't get you any closer to their killer." Alisha said as she watched him come at her and pin her on the wall knife at her chest.

"What do you know." he said demanding an answer.

"My information is not free there is a price to pay for such important information. I have not been able to feed in days if you want the information as badly as you claim to then allow me to feed and turn you." Alisha suggested.

"Why would I do that I could easily torture the information out of you." Brendan said angered.

"Ah this is true but you will be killed by him. Become one of us and in time he will fall by your hand this I promise you. And I know the way you look at me and how you feel towards me and if I turn you we can be together." Alisha said as she felt the knife move away and Brendan pull her close.

"Go ahead." he said as he let out sigh combined with a grown. "Drink." He said tilting to the left and felt Alisha's fangs sink into his neck suppressing a moan because of it. Alisha took his knife and cut her wrist.

"Now you must drink from me." She said as she lifted her wrist making him drink. after he dropped to the ground in pain as he passed out and was carried to a house by Alisha as she sat there watching over him.


End file.
